Embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for performing an ultrasound examination. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for performing a protocol-driven ultrasound examination to image a structure, moving cardiac structure and blood of a heart for example.
It should be appreciated that ultrasonic examinations are generally an operator-dependent complicated task performed by highly skilled operators. Moreover, due mainly to budgetary constraints, the examination (i.e., acquisition of one or more images) is often performed by a technologist, whereas the review and clinical interpretation of the acquired data (i.e., reading the one or more acquired images) is performed by a physician. This is generally true for a variety of applications such as general radiology, vascular ultrasonic examination, echocardiography, and during cardiac surgery, where the anesthesiologist performs the ultrasonic examination.
In order to assure the quality of this complex diagnostic process, several professional societies (e.g., the American Society for Echo, the Society for Cardiovascular Anesthesiology, etc.) have published recommended guidelines for this process. The guidelines advocate following a prescribed protocol that includes acquiring a sequence of several different views (up to 20 views for example) necessary to complete a comprehensive examination. These views may be obtained by positioning the probe at different locations, viewing angles, and orientations.
Cardiac Ultrasound imaging, using a Trans Esophageal (TEE) probe for example, is an important tool in assessing and monitoring heart function during cardiac and other surgical procedures. Such imaging provides real-time information, which the surgeon depends on in planning, monitoring, and assessing surgical success in the operating room (OR). It should be appreciated that the embodiments of the present invention are not limited to performing cardiac ultrasound imaging using a TEE probe, but other fields of diagnostic examinations (including ultrasonic examinations on non-cardiac structure) are contemplated, some of which are discussed previously.
Hospitals differ in terms of the protocols (i.e., the number and orders of views) they follow for TEE monitoring in different procedures (e.g., cardiac bypass, valve repair, etc.). Anesthesiology fellows and other professionals (or users) seeking to develop these skills are trained to follow the strict protocols adopted by each hospital. The only such tool to guide them during surgery, while they develop expertise in this area comprises handouts, drawings, “cheat sheets,” etc. This method is cumbersome and prone to error.
Situations frequently occur in the OR wherein a clip taken at a given view (e.g., 4-chamber view) must be compared to a clip taken previously at the same given view. This is a laborious task, since the archive of clips or images from this surgery may already contain a large number of clips of different views. Therefore the search and selection of the appropriate clips may be tedious and labor intensive. It should be appreciated that these situations referred to above generally occur as a result of an emergency in the operation procedure, placing the user under stress.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.